In the development and testing of materials, it is often necessary to examine the crystalline structure of a particular material while applying tensile or compression loads. Due to the ability to disclose the structure of space lattices, particularly in alloys and composites, the electron microscope is extensively used. It is known in the field to apply both tensile and compression loads to electron microscope specimens using commercially available attachments. A continuing need within the field includes the ability to maintain a test specimen at a precise temperature during the application of tensile or compression loads. The relatively small size of a typical specimen allows it to rapidly respond to environmental temperature, i.e., the attachment fixture or other surrounding temperatures. As a result, precise temperature is very difficult using present environmental conditioning systems or methods. Further, as the electron microscope emitter must be within the vacuum chamber and direct, near view of the test specimen, only a narrow range of temperatures can be accommodated without interfering with the operation of the electron microscope. More precise temperature control by cooling a test specimen by direct contact with a heat exchanger has been unsatisfactory due to interference with the precision of the test load.